Masquerade
by KawaiiKitten3Nya
Summary: Life is about masks. People put them on to hide their pain, loneliness, sorrow, anger... But some people put on masks at such a young age, and they live their lives believing the mask is their true self. (Sorry for the bad summary. The story is better than it sounds! Warning OC x Cannon Characters! Plz give me a chance!) R&R!


_**A twelve year old girl spins around in a swivel chair in front of a computer. She had tan skin and curly dark brown hair pulled back in a ponytail. Her brown eyes were shielded by a pair of black glasses. She was dressed in blue tank top with "Normal is boring" written across it in black letters, a plaid red skirt that reached slightly above her knees, and black converses.**_

"_**Konichiwa! My name`s KawaiiKitten3Nya" She chirped energetically with a smile.**_

_**A sweatdrop rolled down her forehead as her smile turned sheepish and she rubbed the back of her head.**_

"_**Funny thing is: the 3 in my username was supposed to be 3," She giggled awkwardly. "But it didn`t take."**_

_**She then sobered up as a "down-to-business" look spread across her features.**_

"_**Well, let`s get to the point. I was once known as Sugarqueen72, but do to some unfortunate circumstances, my fanfics were left abandoned." **_

_**She sighed and closed her eyes before she smiled a little and opened her eyes.**_

"_**I`ve decided to make a fresh start with a new account," She declared with a smile and then reached into her pockets and pulled out two chibi people. "My muses have returned!"**_

_**Cradle in her right palm was a small chibi girl with bat ears, wings, and fangs. The chibi girl had large, dark magenta eyes and porcelain skin. Her black hair was pulled into two spiky pigtails with magenta ribbons. She wore a long sleeve black dress with magenta lace and black and magenta striped leggings. A silly smile was plastered on her small face.**_

_**In her left palm was a small chibi boy, who also had bat features. He had midnight blue eyes, pale skin, and black locks. He wore a black tailcoat, a midnight blue tie, and matching midnight blue slacks. Unlike his counterpart, he wore shoes. Black dress shoes to be exact. His expression was a docile one.**_

"_**This is Miyako," The middle-schooler held up the chibi girl "And this is Jun" She held up the tiny boy next.**_

_**With that said, she squared her shoulders and declared proudly,**_

"_**And with them I will be determined!"**_

"_**Yatta!" The chibis cheered unison.**_

"_**Anyway, let`s head on to chapter one of Masquerade!" **_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chu!

A small sigh slipped past the rosy lips of a girl perched on the seat of an almost empty bus. The only other occupants were the driver himself and an elderly couple near the back of the bus. The afternoon sunlight was the only source of light inside the otherwise dark vehicle. The girl looked out the window, her crystal blue eyes examining the passing scenery before. Her attention never focused on anything for very long, but when her eyes landed on a cherry blossom tree, her hand clenched unconsciously fisted around the object in her hand and her ears flattened on top of her head. A patch of purple silk cradling a bronze pendant. Inside the pendant was a flawless, golden gem. It was unmarred and shone as if it was the very sun itself.

….

..

Sun…

The girl`s blue irises wavered a bit before tears began beading in the corners of her eyes as she was overwhelmed by a heart wrenching memory.

_A single hand went up brush back thick, lavender bangs as the girl panted softly. Her gaze was locked firmly on her opponent before her. Those smug looks grated on her nerves like sandpaper._

"_How you doing, Yuki?" came the snide remark from the teenage boy a few yards in front of her._

"_Just fine. Thank you for the consideration, Keiji" The girl, known as Yuki, replied monotonously as she straightened her spine._

"_Well, what about Trustless?" The smaller girl next Keiji inquired with sly smirk, even though chains of blue were secured around her wrists._

_A noticeable flinch went throughout Yuki lithe form before she instinctively looked behind her to her companion. A younger girl who only reached Yuki`s shoulders in height. Her golden ringlets were pulled into dual ox horns on both sides of her head, covered by purple silk, and her bangs fell upon her forehead, somewhat hiding the white bandages wrapped across her forehead. Her large ocean blue eyes, unlike Yuki`s emotionless stone cold eyes, were a window to her feelings. And right now they showed franticness and slight pain, but the younger girl was quick to deny it as she gripped one cut that was particularly deeper than the rest marring her peach colored skin and her other hand was fisted around a bronze pendant hanging around her neck. Her tail swished behind her, causing the bell that was tied onto it with a purple ribbon to let out faint rings._

"_I-I`m alright, Yuki! Don`t let them distract you, just attack!" She stuttered slightly as tiny streams a blood flowed from between her fingers._

_Yuki nodded at her younger friend and then turned to the smirking pair before her. _

_"How precious, she's trying act tough. Isn't that adorable, Naomi?" Keiji practically purred to his partner, who widened her smirk in response._

_Yuki extended a single hand, and the warm current of magic pooled about her palm._

"_Inferno, burn them to a mere cinder!" She commanded fiercely._

_A ring of fire was ignited around the two girls before growing into a large wall, rising high into the air. Once it reached at least ten feet in the air, it swirled into a sphere a blazing flames before launching itself violently toward the duo._

"_Is that really all you got?" Keiji arched an eyebrow before casting his own spell,_

_"Tsunami, extinguish the raging inferno"_

_A large wave of dark, nearly black, water shot forth in the direct path of the flame and they met in the middle. The wave wrapped around the flame like a sphere . No one could see the light of the fire through the_

_"Really Yuki, Ritsu-sensei warned us to be careful with you guys. Why the simple spells?" Naomi asked, crossing her arms._

_Yuki said nothing as she lifted her single finger and pointed it to the sphere of raging water still suspended in the air. Naomi`s blood red irises followed, curious._

_Deep within the water, a brilliantly light began to shine through. Then, the ball began to shake and tremble furiously. _

_"Nani?!" Keiji cried as he looked up as well._

_"If Ristu informed you about us, than you should know not to underestimate us" Yuki stated and then snapped her fingers._

_Then the spherical exploded in an extreme show of scalding waterand stray flames. Unfortunately, Keiji and Naomi stood right in the path of them._

_"Defense!" Keiji shouted, but it was in vain._

_The two were showered with the searing hot water and flames and both screamed in pain. Yuki simply stared, showing absolutely no on emotion, but the small girl beside her gripped her arm, her eyes clearly expressing guilt._

_"Manami, it was them or us. I needed to protect the both of us" Yuki said monotonously, but Manami knew it was reasurrence._

_"I know, but it doesn't mean I have to like it"Manami muttered remorsely as she tightened her hold on Yuki`s arm._

_"I don't like it either" _

_When the assault was finished, Keiji and Naomi were left on the ground. Keiji on his knees and Naomi on her hands and knees, holdig her side with a single hand. Both were shaking and trying to hide their pain with scowls. Their skin was littered with patches of scalded and burned patches._

_"Do you forfeit?" Yuki looked at the pair on the ground, the only change in her emotionless face was a raise of her eyebrow._

_Keiji turned to look his partner in the eyes and a silent conversation seemed to pass between them before Keiji turned back to the two girls and gave a shaky, "Yes"_

_Yuki and Manami expected this to be the end of it, but they were proved to be wrong when Keiji added, "But not before this!", and stood with what little strength he had left._

_"Fierce winds, seperate them! Leave them stranded!"_

_Yuki`s pupils constricted in fear as she instinctively wrapped her arms around Manami and pressed the younger girl to her side as the wind began to pick up around them. Manami held onto Yuki while the strenght wind began to increase dangerously, her golden tail wrapping around her friend's leg. The wind began to become unbearable as seconds passed. The girl's eyes were forced into squints, they were struggling against the wind to stay balanced, and their grip on each other was slipping. Yuki couldn't see the other pair through the tornado forming around her, but she knew they were basking in their dark victory._

_"YUKI!" _

_Manami`s shriek drew Yuki`s attention away from from her thoughts and toward the ten year-old. She was barely clinging on to Yuki`s arm as the tornado began to slip into two, dragging Manami into the second one. Yuki gasped when Manami`s tiny hands were torn from her arm and the tiny girl was lifted into, away from the lavender haired thriteen year-old. Yuki tried to reach out for her, but the wind pinned her arms to her sides. She only watch in horror as Manami was swept away from her._

_"MANAMI!" She screamed helplessly while she watched her form dissapeared into the wind._

_Her only reply was a scream from Manami, bearly audible over the roaring wind. Yuki could faintly see Manami's left ox horn come undone, the blonde ringlets shiny brighter then the sun in the pitch black sky._

Tears were now streaming down Yuki`s porcelain cheeks. She apparently fainted, because she awoke in a grassy plain with a stream to her left and a metal tower. Resting on her chest was a patch of purple silk and a bronze pendant.

Manami's pendant..

She had promised to protect Manami. How could she have failed her like that? Manami had trusted her with her life. She couldn't even do that right.

As these thoughts raced through Yuki`s mind, other thoughts followed after them.

One without a soul...

An empty shell...

Nothing...

Soulless...

Yuki was only snapped out of these thoughts when a sharp beep came from her cell phone and the bus came to a stop


End file.
